Swedish patent application No. 9903339-1 discloses an arrangement for automatically error notifying a user of an automatic dairy farm system having a fault detection means and fault indicating signal generating means, and the user being located remote from the automatic dairy farm system. The arrangement receives a fault indicating signal from the automatic dairy farm system, the fault indicating signal corresponding to a particular fault detected by the automatic dairy farm system, and in dependence on the fault indicating signal calls a predetermined telephone number and sends to the called number an error notification voice message informing of the particular fault.
EP 1212938 B1 describes a milking system comprising a computer coupled to other farming systems, such as an animal identification system, a milking device and an automatic feeding device, the other farming systems being arranged for generating and supplying error information to the computer about an error message generated in the respective farming systems, wherein, optionally, in the computer, per animal, information is stored about an identity of the animal together with the associated animal information, the computer being arranged for indicating an animal when the animal information belonging to the respective animal does not meet predetermined standards and/or when, conversely, no animal information is received which meets predetermined standards, the computer optionally being arranged for generating error information about an error message generated in the computer itself. A farm management system is arranged to effect in an automatic manner a communication connection for sending alarm information to a predetermined device with at least one predetermined mobile communication apparatus when at least one of the animals is indicated and/or when at least one of the farming systems or the computer generates error information about at least one predetermined error message.